The Avengers - Team (FMCU)
The Avengers is a fictional superhero team in the FMCU. the headline team of the universe, the team is made up of earth's mightiest heroes, super powered individuals who come together to fight a common cause. The team's roster has changed frequently, cycling in differenct memeber, with a few mainstay core heroes being present on the team. The Avengers were the main focus of the movie Avengers: Assemble and it's sequel. Members Counted by appearances in films / importance to Avengers. # [[wikipedia:Chris_Pine|'Chris Pine']]' as Steve Rogers / Captain America '- Leader of the team. only two weeks after being thawed from the ice he united the team with the impending Kree invasion. He inspired the avengers to fight back and eventually won, becoming the full time leader and an official SHIELD agent. One of the only core members to never leave the team. # [[wikipedia:Emma_Stone|'Emma Stone']]' as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp '- Another core member, Janet Van Dyne, the girlfriend of Hank Pym is one of the most loyal and kind Avengers, if not the most powerful. Being one of the first to support the idea, she fought bravely in the battle against the Kree she became an official member and never looked back. She also came up with the teams iconic name after Captain America revealed why he came out of rehab to save the world - to Avenge those he lost in time. # [[wikipedia:Matt_Czuchry|'Matt Czuchry']]' as Henry Pym / Ant-Man '- The team's head scientist and pacifist, Hank does not believe in fighting but knows it is necessary to keep peace in this world. joining the team because of his girlfriend, he quickly became a true hero in his own right, and though he left occasionally to help save the world on his own terms, he always stayed loyal to the team. # [[wikipedia:Dave_Franco|'Dave Franco']]' as Clint Barton / Hawkeye '- As a SHIELD agent of the highest rank, it was always a responsibility to defend the earth. he joined the team without second thought, but ended up finding much more than he was looking for; a place to use his signature sense of humour, and more importantly, a family, something he never had while working at SHIELD. He left briefly to go on a personal mission with his friend and closest ally Black Widow, but later returned with her, both of them joining the team. # [[wikipedia:Adrien_Brody|'Adrian Brody']]' as Bruce Banner / The Hulk' - The gamma radiation doctor tested his recreation super soldier serum on himself only for it to go horribly wrong, turning himself into the monstrous Hulk. The most powerful member on the team, but also the biggest loose cannon, as much as Dr. Banner tries to be a hero his complex morality and relationship with his alter ego always stop him from being as good as he can be, no matter how good his intentions. # ___ as Natalia Romanov / Black Widow - an ex-KGB spy turned SHIELD agent, she mostly works on undercover and stealth missions. She teamed with member Hawkeye after the avengers briefly split, going on a mission to take down a high-ranking HYDRA target, but later joined the avengers after they re-formed, acting as their stealth and reconnaissance agent. # [[wikipedia:Dylan_O'Brien|'Dylan O'Brien']]' as Danny Rand / Iron Fist '- A young teen and childhood friend of Peter Parker, he was hit by an alien meteorite gaining strange powers, only to be hunted by an evil spirit form another realm. SHIELD did not believe his claim but after the Kree invasion they realise he was telling the truth, calling him in to fight with the Avengers. he fought bravely, but eventually left the team to continue looking for his parents, as well as leaving the supernatural behind to help normal people in the streets on New York. # [[wikipedia:Aaron_Eckhart|'Aaron Eckhart']]' as Mar-Vell / Captain Marvel '- A Kree scientist looking for an ancient weapon, when they find it on earth he sees the beauty on the planet and the humans' innocence. He attempts to stop the kree invading with a battle suit that gives him powers as well as changing his appearance. he is to late, and is knocked concious, falling to Earth. Upon waking he warns the humans about the invasion, beginning the team being formed. he later waked up, in the midst of the battle and provides a last minute power boost to turn the tides, making himself look like a classic superhero, cape and all, and going under the name Captain Marvel. he flies away to keep SHIELD from experimenting on him, saying he is going away to watch for the Kree's return. his current location is unknown. # [[wikipedia:Imogen_Poots|'Imogen Poots']]' as Crystalia Amaquelin / Crystal '- A mysterious woman who attempts to kill Hank and Jan for looking to into deleted files about powered people. She later returns, offering to help them defend the planet, as her people (later revealed to be inhumans) must refuse to help. She is a powerful member of the team who also dissapears, returning in the movie Uncanny Inhumans as a leading character. Roster Kree invasion Avengers - 1st roster * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Danny Rand / Iron Fist * Henry Pym / Ant-Man * Janet Van Dyne / Wasp * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Mar-Vell / Captain Marvel * Crystalia Amaquelin / Crystal Official SHIELD backed team - 2nd roster * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Henry Pym / Ant-Man * Janet Van Dyne / Wasp * Clint Barton / Hawkeye Later members (only those currently with movies in development) The team briefly split to go take on their own agendas in The Widow's sting, as well as the Ant Man and Captain America sequels. But they slowly built back up again, recruiting additional members on the way. * Bruce Banner / The Hulk * Natalia Romanov / Black Widow = Category:FMCU Category:Jaga 321